


forever us

by ladybugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Bad Puns, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Shameless Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when alya througs a sleep over and they party hardy.~ladybugaboo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think . sorry if the chapter is short i just wanna see how it goes. Have fun and untill next time Stay miraculous! ~ladybugaboo

Chapter 1: 3.2.1 Games!  
________________________________________  
"Earth to mari! Mari snap out of it." A girl with two toned hair yelled snapping her fingers. " Huh! Oh he he sorry alya i was just thinking" she said while nervously twisting her hair.A certain girl was cought up in her day dreams about her crush... Adrien Agreste. 

"Anyway marinette are you going to my slumber party? Alix and Maline are coming." 

"Yeah alya if course im coming." 

"Great see you at 2:00."

Marinette ran home and got her a backpack full of the things she needed.  
A few hours passed and it was time to go.

Marinette finally made it to alyas after stopping at the store for some salt and lime that alya asked for.

DING-DONG

"Marinette your here and just in time two where about to play twister."  
________________________________________  
Adrien didnt know what to do when alya askef nino,kim,Ivan,Nathaniel, and him to a party. He didnt know what to bring or where NOTHING! "Nino what do i bring" the boy said taping his friends shoulder. " Do you have any beer or something?" Adrien shruged and looked around. " I found some Jack Danels and vodica." The boy yelled from his bathroom. " Dude! Thats perfect. Lets go where going to be late." The boys grabbed there things and started making there way down town.  
___________________________---___________

"Right foot red." Alix said as the music behind her flooded through out the house. 

" Ha you fell alya. I won" marinette said standing up in victory. 

"Alright Alright third time's a charm." 

DING-DONG

"I'll get it!" 

Marinette ran to the door to see nothing but her best friend nino.And her crush Adrien.

"Hey mari. Where's alya?" The tan boy asked holding up bags.

"I'M IN HERE!"

Nino rushed to alya leaving the two alone.

"Hey marinette." The boy said softly 

"H-hi a-adrien."  
"Can i come in?" The boy said rubbing his neck. " oops in sorry i uh...nothing." " mari and adrien get in here and come take a shot." Alya screamed at the two from the kitchen. As they made their way to the kitchen marinette started to worrie . this was her first time drinking ever. When they got there Adrien picked up the shot glass and shot it back . the room cheered. "Mari,mari,Mari!" Marinette grabbed the shot and drunk it fast it burned as it whent down. "The party has started!" Nino screamed taking another shot. "Time to play never have i ever!!!"


	2. the games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! This chapter is for you!

Chapter 2:the games  
______________________________________  
Every one came together in the kitchen and sat down.  
_  
"Alright everyone hands up!"  
_  
"Ok ill go first...never have i ever swalloed a penny!"  
_  
Adrien and kim put there hands down.  
_  
"Your turn adrien!"  
_  
"Hmm ok never have i ever....did belly shots!"  
_  
Nino,Alya,Kim,Nathanel,and ivan put there hands down.  
_  
"Nino your up."  
_  
"Never have i ever.".nino turns looks at mari and smirks,"kissed a picture of my crush!"  
_  
Mari turned redder than nathanels hair when she put her hand down.  
_  
"Ok mari its your turn." Nino says with a light chuckle.  
_  
"Ok umm.never have i ever....been asked out."  
_  
Marinette mentally punched her self for saying that as no one put there hands down.  
_  
  
_  
"I quess its still my turn...never have i ever got aressted."  
_  
Nino,alya,kim,nathanle,and adrien put down there hands.  
_  
Alyas jaw droped"adrien you got aressted...oh i need another drink."  
_  
And with that everyone cheered and got another shot this time of rum.  
Nino whent to his dj stand and started bumping some music. Everyone started moving and grinding on eachother. Everyone except marinette and Adrien.  
_  
"You wanna dance?"  
_  
Marinette jumped to see adrien asking for her hand. Before she coukd react she was lifted off her seat.


	3. lets groove tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks and grinding what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who still Read's this i cant believe 11 ppl left kudos! Thank you all.

Chapter 3:let's groove tonight  
________________________________________  
"Let's keep it going eggs bacon grits!"  
"Sausage!"  
Nino was hyping up the crowd with old school songs and some new school.  
"Alright im going on atou pilot see you all in five."nino left the dj both to see alya who looked really hot right now standing in the cornner with a red cup.  
"Hey hot stuff. Like what you see." Alya took a few steps forward and pulled nino into a passionate kiss.

"Ooh alya slay girl slay.' Marinette said while dancing with Adrien.

Marinette felt like her and Adrien where ment for eachother. Moving there body's in sync and singing. It felt like it was just them...and some beer.

"This is my favorite song!"  
Marinette started to dance and then alya joined in singing with mari.  
"Let's groove tonight share the spice of life." The boys soon joined in. 

"Baby slice it right were gonna groove tonight."

As the night went on everyone started to slow down.

"Ok ok hic i got a game hic."  
Marinette felt all air headed and silly as she tried to talk.

"Hic ok lets play truuuth or daaare hic."

Marinette felt odly confedent and wanted to take advantage of it.

"I'll go first. Adrien truth or hic dare?"

Adrien slured his words and then awnsered.

"Darrrre.".

Marinette gave him a smirk and a wink. She seen him shiver.

"I dare you to walk in a straight line."

"You can do it bro!" Nino yelled to only make adrien fall.

Mari had an idea i bad one.

"Ok ill do it." Adrien stood up and started to walk but was soon caught of gaurd.

"Work it adrien!" Marinette yelled hoping that it would make him fall but, that only made it worst.

Adrien startted to switch his ass and walk like he was on a run way. Wining the dare.

" ok hmm alya truth or dare." Adrien asked while stumbling to sit down.

"Dare!" Alya jumped up sing songing.

"I dare you to...down that bottle of wiskey!" Adrien was confident that alya wouldn't do it. Boy was he wrong.

"Ok." Alya pulled out the bottle and downed it . no chaser no nothing. Hardcore.

"Woah! That woke me up!" Alya started to catch the gigles mari knew they where done for.

After the giggles finally stopped it was alya's turn.

"Ok mari truth or dareeee?"

Marinette looked around nervously nearly freezing.

"Um i guess hic darrrre."

Alya grined widely at Mari's answer she had something up her sleeve.

"Marinette i dare you to give Adrien a Hickey."

Mari's jaw droped. Wow i see how this game is played.

"Ill do it. Only hic if its ok with him."

Adrien nodded and prepared himself for whats about to happen.

Marinette gave Adrien a devilish look she was plotting something .

As she crawled to him she stopped at his neck lacking on to it making it a nice purple. Nathaniel was not happy.

"Ok done . nino trurh or dare." 

Nino acted surprised 

"Who me. Ah dare."

Marinette looked at alya all evil like snd with a wink she began to tell him the dare.

" i dare you to tickle alya!"

She crossed the line now she was going to get it.


	4. The night's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the night there's only two up. Who's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Thank you all so much for your support and suggestions! This fiction would not happen with out all of you! Thank you all. Enjoy this brand new chapter!

Chapter 2: The night's end ________________________________________ Snores. Thats all they heard where snores all around them. 

 

" Wow. Looks like where the only one's awake huh?" Adrien slured his words a bit looking buzzed.

 

"Yup. I guess it was ment to be." Adrien didn't understand what mari ment by that. _Ment to be._

 

_"_ Huh?" Marinette's face turned as red as ketchup.

 

"I-ts just that...that.. I think im going to be sick!"

Marinette ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and vomited. Adrien was not far behind.

 

"Mari! Are you ok!" Adrien was actually worried about her... Her marinette dupain-cheng. Nothing could top this night.

Afterwards mari cleaned up her face and went to find a place to sleep.

 

" hey marinette. If you want you could um.. Sleep with me. I-i mean not sleep with me sleep with me but..ugh. I mean you can come lay with m-me if you want."

 

"Uh..o-ok." Marinette was ligt shaking it was cold in there and she didn't bring a blanket. Great.

 

"Mari is everything ok? Your shaking! Here have my blanket."

 

Marinette had to stop him. He was being to kind 

 

"Adrien i-i can't take this. T-then your going to b-be cold." Ha ha she stoped him now.

 

" w-we could share." 

This boy is going to kill her.

 

Mari went and layed next to adrien and put the blanket over both of them as they went softly to sleep.

 

As always Adrien was an early riser not only that but he had a nasty hang over. He opened his eyes to see his arms around marinette.

 

Oh no.. Alya is going to flip!


	5. NOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayla sees the...thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my butterfly's. Thank you all for the love , support, and comments. This means a lot to me. Thanks so much. P.s. if you want to meet me im going to be at pride next week in sac. Message me for details!

Chapter 5: NOPE ________________________________________ "Marinette dupain-cheng! Wake you're ass up!"

A tiered Marinette wipes her eyes to see and overly red alya.

 

"What is it. I was sleeping."

 

"Nope dont give me that crap you know what im talking about."

 

"Honstly, i dont even remember half the night."

 

Alya gave up and showed mari a picture.THE picture.

 

"Wanna lie still?"

 

"WHAT! WHEN! HOW!"

 

This was to much for the freckled girl . she felt like she was over heating.

 

"When did this happen! Did you and Nino do this!"

 

"Nope! But i know who did."

 

"Who !"

 

Alya looks around first before answering.

 

"YOU!"

 

The girls didnt go back and forth for long and they gave up.

 

" I still cant belive i cuddled with.. Adrien! Sqeeeeee!"

 

"Your moving on up Mari."

 

Later was a disaster.

 

"Ugh! I have a hang over.. Got any aspirin?"

 

"Yeah in my bathroom on the counter."

 

Then a loud sound came though the door.

 

"Yeah! We got Denny's!"

 

Adrien , nino, alya , and marinette where the only ones there still every one eles left.

 

"Nino shhhhh ! Me and mari have a hangover."

 

"Sorry Al."

 

Soon they all came together to eat and watch Teen titans go!

 

"Beast boy is the best!"

 

"Ha no way adrien. Raven is."

 

" why is that mari."

 

"Raven is just so calm and quite."

 

"But beast boy knows how to have fun."

 

"At the end of the day raven is best titan"

 

"Ha what ever."


	6. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel comes over and adrien gets a little jelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you guys have out done your self's this time really thank you all for the kudos,comments, and support on this project and making it be my number one fan fic! This means alot to me thank you all. P.s thanks to xsmartiezx for the idea!

Chapter 6:Jealous Much?  
_________________________________,_______

After a few hours of TTG they became bored.

"I got a great idea."

"Where listening Al."

"Let's get high."

The room went silent.then replys started rolling in.

"Im down."

"Me to."

"O-ok. But do you have the weed?"

"Damn mari your right i dont..hmm.. But i know who dose."

Twenty minutes passed and then Calvary showed up.

"Nathaniel you made it."

"Ha yeah. I got the weed you ready."

"Hell yeah!"

The room was filled with smoke and laughter. 

"And then i fell into the cake."

"Hahaha mari your the best."

"Something just happend.did nath just put his arm around mari? Oh hell no that is not going to happen not here not now."   
Adrien mentally thought.

"Hey mari, wanna help me make some weed brownies?"

"Hell yeah Adrien let's go."

Plan is a go. Now to grab the weed and flirt.

Adrien didn't know why he was so jealous but all he wanted was mari and him alone.

"Adrien why are we in a closet?"

"For this."

Adrien pulled mari into a bliss kiss as they melted into each other. Mari put her arms around his neck not protesting what was going on. Adrien soon pulled away giveing her time to breath.

"You ready to make some brownies?"

"Mmhm."

A few hours passed and every one decieded to go home.

"By alya see you at school next week."

"By mari. Text me when you get home."

When Mari made it home She saw a note on the door.

(We will be back tomorrow.mom,dad)

One night with the bakery to herself nice.

Mari went up to her room to shower and get in her pjs.  
\------------------------------_-----------------------------------  
Chat didnt want to intrude but mari wasnt anwsering.

" princess? You in here?"

"Ahhhhh! Chat dont look!"

Chat had seen enough. He seen every thing.mari is naked right in front of him and now he couldnt get it out of his head.

"Chat go over there ill be right back!"  
"Mmmmhm."

Great now when he gets home he wont stop thinking about Mari's wet body with her hair down showing off her shoulders and-

"Chat I'm done."

"Ok I'll turn around and we can talk o-ok?"  
.

"K."


	7. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and mari talks about the "THING".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my godddddddd! Thank you thank you thank you for allllll of the kudos and comments ! I didn't think that many of you would like it . Boy was i sooooo wrong!

"Sooo hiw much did you see."

_should i awnser that i mean its like she can see through me._

"all of it."

"Chat.. I am so sorry."

> __
> 
> * * *

_Shes sorry? No no no i should be sorry. Talk darn it talk!_

"no no i am sorry i just walked in here like i owned the place."

"Huh? I-its fine."

"Soo um how was your day?"

"it was.... Fine."

_there was a pause!_

"what about you?"

" it was kind of mhffff-"

_OMG she's kissing me!_

_Wait why am i happy i love ladybug. Mmmmmm but not right now._

"S-sorry c-chat i couldn't hold it in anylonger any you're eyes where just mhfff-"

_HAha got  her back mmm and it feels so good._

"chat....i-i-"

Beep beep.

_Awwwww FUCK!_

"Sorry princess i gotta go."

"O-ok see you soon chat."

________________________

"Damn it plagg why couldn't you give me a little more time!"

"WHAT! No way you where getting all touchy in the suit."

"What ever!"

"Hey its true!"

"I wonder what she was going to say?"

**I love you chat. Love me chat. Do me chat.**

"Aww kid don't tell me your in love!"

"Plagg.... I might be."

"Aw for fuck sakes love only one girl!"

"I-i can't. There both..... Perfec."

"WHATEVER!"

"We gotta see her again."

"WE!? I think you mean you."

"No i dont."


	8. Detective Mari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was up with the group .and Mari was going to find out what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY for the wait! I am graduating tomorrow! Yay!  
> But also.. Iam going camping. Boo! That means...no new chaps! So hear you go and plez enjoy!

chapter 8:Detective Mari.

_Get your self together Adrien! Its just mari. Hot,adorable, sexy,Mari._

"Dude,you ok?"

Adrien jumped in surprise hearing nino. He's been on edge ever sence he kissed mari. TWICE!

"Uhh i-im fine just uhh a litte hot today."

"Uhuh. So what eles is hot."

_DONT SAY IT ADRIEN!_

"Marinette."

"WHAT! Ohh alya is gonna freak!"

"NINO! Please dont tell alya!"

"Whoa. Dude ok i won't."

"Really!"

"Yeah. Because you just told her."

 

Adrien turned around to see alya. But no marinette.

_________________________________

"TIKI! Lets go!"

Marinette was going to be late.AGAIN!

_i cant be late i gotta see adrien._

Mari made it right on time the bell just rang as she ran up to her friends.

" hey guys!"

"HEY!"

_weird they said it at the same time. Detective Mari on the case!_

 

"Sooo what you guys been doing?"

"NOTHING!"

_AHA! Their lying! First clue._

they all rushed to their seats.its just getting started.

"Hey al."

"H-hey! Bff! Whats up."

_AH! Clue two alya never stutters unless she lies!_

"oh nothing just thinking about him."

"H-him who?"

_she knows who! Clue three!_

* * *

"Nino! Mari's asking questions!"

"Were screwd."

_speaking of screwed, thats what i want to do._

"DUDE! Your starring."

* * *

* * *

_AHA! Adrien was starring! Clue four!_

_But i wonder why?_


	9. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is caught staring and mari and she notices it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why i no keep promises? Im sorry here's the chapter! Please forgive meeeee!

Chapter 9: Caught In The Act.

_hmmm maybe i can use this as a clue._

"So adrien.. How's it going?"

Adrien froze up hearing marinette's voice. Did she notice him looking at her?

_play it cool adrien._

_"_ fine. How is your day going?"

"Its great. Hey do you think i can talk to you."

"You are."

"I ment alone."

_Keep calm adrien it's just a friendly chat._

"sure."

As marinette and Adrien made there way to the storage room Chloe wasn't far behind.

"So what did you wanna talk ab-mmmmft!"

_THIS IS NOT A FRIENDLY CHAT!_

"did you think i didn't see you looking at me you tease!"

"Sorry your just so damn hot!"

_Crap.i fucked up._

"W-W-What! You t-think im hot?"

"W-what i ment to say was-"

"That she's a fat ugly hoe who is so dumb to think she would have a chance with you. Adrikins."

_damn it chloe!_

Marinette turned to see Chloe making a kissy face at adrien and she lost it!

"You Know what chloe! I am sick and tiered of you being such a colossal bitch that i have to spray bitch repellent™ on my self every day to keep you off my case!"

There where no words. Just quite.

"Whatever at lest adrien can date me. Because i think its illegal to bang a donkey."

That hit Mari strait in the face. She started to get more riled up until adrien spoke.

"Chloe Bourgeois! You disrespectful piece of shit! How dare you talk to my friend like that! Take it back! Right NOW!"

No one had ever seen Adrien get so mad.ever!

"Hm! No way fuck her!"

"Ok."

Adrien then pulled mari into a very slopy kiss and pushed her up agienst the wall.

"Eww! Ok ok im sorry!"

"What a good chloe."

Marinette was in such a state of shock that when she went back to class she couldn't stop blushing.

"Dude,what did you do to mari. She seems-"

"Broken i know."

 


	10. Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here she was...free falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for no new chaps. But we made it to chapter 10!!

Chapter 10:Free falling __

It was friday after noon nino and alya where eating lunch.

 

"Nino do you know where mari is?"

 

"No. do you know where adrien is?"

 

"No."

 

"Hmm...very suspicious."

 

By the look on alya's face she had a plan.

 

"NO!"

 

"No what?"

 

"i know that face. and im NOT doing it!"

\

"Nino chill. i dont need you for you for this."

 

" No alya dont fuck with them. remember this is what we always wanted."

 

"fine fine . I wonder what there doing."

 

* * *

 "Hey mari. hows it hanging."

 

_his voice sounds so so_ smexy

 

"h-hi. uh how's your day hot stuff."

 

_Oh shes a little frisky today. I'll play your game mari._

 

"it's going grate babe."

 

"What the FUUUUUUUUUCKK!"

 

"A-alya!?!"

 

"I knew it! you two are datting! i cant wait to tell nino!"

 

"A-Alya wait! oh never mind."

 

  _Here's my chance._

"so marinette. Do you wanna go out some time?"

_DONT FLIP MARI!_

"YES! I-i mean yeah sure."

"Ok.awesome! How about tomorrow at 7?"

"O-ok."

"K see you then babe."

"B-Bye!"

_wtf just happened!_

Marinette booked it home full speed. Finally stopping for air in front of the bakery untill.

BOOM!

"Oh not now!"

"I am oz. And i will destroy you!"

"Oz? Ah let ne guess he didn't get the role of oz and now he's pissed." Marinette sighed running into an alley way to transform.

"MARI!"

She turned around to see chat noir....great.

"You need to be inside princess!"

Before mari could protest she was grabbed by the wasit and brought home.

"Im not a damsel chat! I can Handel myself."

Just then a big boom happened.

"Stay here princess I'll be right back."

"CHAT!"

Mari ran outside to see chat in the hands of oz. She had to think fast.

"Hey munchkin!"

Oz turned to see a small girl. Just perfect.

"Let him g-."

Mari went flying. 13feet in the air. She was free falling.


	11. Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat....couldn't belive what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me hehe.

Chapter11:Grip

Mari closed her eyes knowing that she would soon hit the ground. But she never did.

"I got you."

That didn't sound like chat at all.Mari opened her eyes in shock.

"VOLPINA!"

This cant be..but how ?!?

"Now stay here mari."

Volpina put her down and rushed to help chat. Useing her flute to make a fake ladybug on the roof.

"Theres ladybug! Put him down and get her miraclous!"

"Yes hawkmoth."

Oz let chat go reaching for the fake ladbug triping over chats staf.

When oz fell volpina snatched the playbill paper out of his pocket and ripped it in half.

"Tiki spots on!"

Ladybug ran to see the akuma gone.oh no.

"What did you do volpina! Wheres the akuma!"

"Yoy see-"

"No...wait.dont tell me you let it go. Why are you here anyway! Are you akumatised?"

" No ok! Listen. I am a real miraculous holder now.and i purifued the akuma."

There was a long sileince untill there miraculous beeped.

Ladybug ziped out of there first. Filled with confusion and anger.

* * *

"Tiki i thought i could only purify akumas?"

"Marinette... Theres something i need to tell you."

 


	12. chat-ing it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for patrol.volpina shows up and shit gose down.:^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws chapter* Take it! Just don't hurt me!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Chapter 12:Chat-ing it up.

Marinette was so shocked.

"So your telling me that volpina can purify an akuma by trapping it in a special ball? And you did feel the miraculous be activated!?"

Marinette was extremely ticked off. She was lied to by her kawimi and her master!

"I'm sorry marinette, but the turtle miraculous told me not to tell you yet....for your safety."

"MY SAFETY! What about volpina's safety! I would have killed her if my miraculous didn't beep!"

Ok maybe marinette needed a nice walk outside.. Or a run.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

* * *

* * *

 Adrien was stressing out over his Lady, marinette, and volpina.  


"Plagg what's going on?"

"I...i don't know Adrien. But im....scared."

Plagg..was...scared? Adrien never seen this happen to plagg before,he wad scared? 

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

* * *

 Alya stood in her room frightened of what to come when she See's ladybug again.  


"Oh vixen what if ladybug hates me!"

"HEY!HEY! Stop being a wimp! Your better than this! Now lets go!"

"VIXEN EARS UP!"

* * *

* * *

Marinette was the first at patrol. Then chat. Then volpina.

"Finally! Your hear! Volpina nice to see you. Or is that a allusion?"

"Ha.Ha. funny ladybug bug no its me."

"What are you? A mole fir hawk moth?"

"NO! OBVIOUSLY IM A DIFFERENT VOLIPINA! MY OUTFIT IS DIFFERENT! AND My ADITUDE!"

"Ladys please calm down."

"Shut up!"

The girls whernt getting along with eachother. As they expected.

 "Well at least i have a useful power! It takes you forever to activate lucky charm or miraculous lady bug!"

"Nu huh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Man fuck this BS! Chat ill talk to you later!?!"


	13. ranting tiki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time tiki was done! She gas had it up to here with this crap!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stands in Corner*  
> Ok ok I know I'm a bad girl.  
> Just read it ok.•Π•

Chapter 13 : Ranting Tiki?

When marinette got home she was hot chilly pepper red and full of anger.

"I CANT BELIVE HER! SHE THINKS I CANT SEE THROUGH HER MARAGE! BUT I CAN!

Tikki had it. She was about to blow her top.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE TWARP! YOU DON'T LISTEN DO YOU?! I CLEARLY TOLD YOU TO GIVE HER A CHANCE AND INSTEAD YOU HARASSED HER!"

"HARASSED HER?! OH TIKKI DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"

"OH IM GOING THERE! NO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M WAY PAST IT! MARINETTE STOP BEING STUBBORN AND GIVE AL-"

Tikki almost spilt the beans on who volpina is.uncovering her mouth she calmed down once more.

"Mari.....just give volpina a chance.Ok? For me."

Marinette could not say no to this face! Puppy dog eyes is her kryptonite.

"Aww ok! But just for you and only you."

Volpina was there.... She knew....she knew it all.... Her bff is ladybug!!!!!

  



	14. Im done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is really tierd and fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this chapter is a relife. Hey while your here you should check out my wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/user/ladybugabo

"Tikki shut up! let's just go!"  
marinette stomped ouy of her room angry and sleepy. When she went out for patrol the other night she stayed out untill 5:00 in the morning. she only had a few hours of sleep and a sleepy mari is a grumpy one.

________  
"HA! Look what the cat dragged in. A oger."

Mari was not haveing it today. she turned around and grinded her theeth.

"Listen you little bitch, i DONT have time for your fucking insults today. Everyone in this room knows tat your only trying to roast on people because you lie the WORST life ever! So i advise you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Chloe was stunned like she just saw a ghost. The whole class had their eyes on mari and she didnt fucking care.

Marinette grabed her bag and left school before it could even start.  
______-

"I've never seen mari so mad before."

"me nether...and im her bff."

"Dont worry alya. shell be ok."

"i hope so."

______

<img src=https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/KrzT7Skls6aOH6s19MrH_69XfLc/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2015/05/22/809/n/1922398/40f486b52d2c922b_detox-welcome/i/When-You-Hold-Door-Like-15-People-None-Them-Says-Thank-You.gif/>


	15. Not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat picked the wrong day to mess with mari. Or did he pick the right day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay! How r u guys?! Some of u guys messaged me on ig and wantted to see my face. Well im having a livestream on The 13th of November at 5:30! Come see me the channle is called. Thecrystalgeek.

Chat noir raced to the dupain bakery to check on a very angry marinette. When he saw her leave school Adrien felt  slight pangs in his chest and imeditly ran to the restroom transforing into chat noir.

Chat jumped from building to building and car from car setting off a few car alarms as he went by until he finally made it to marinette's trap door.

He took a deep breath then knocked on her door. Mari idmeditly through it open and pulled chat,both of them falling on the bed. Chat was on top of her. He looked down at mari to see that her eyes where puffy and red also she had tear stains.

"Marinette... Where you crying?"

Mari didn't awnser insted pushed chat off of her and began to cry.

"M-marinette. Whats wrong? Please don't cry."

Chat tried to calm her by huging her but when he went to hug her she pownced on him like a lion wOuld do to a zebra.

She began to cry into his shoulder mubbling into his chest.

"Marinette whar happened?"

Mari explained what happened today at school at that she embarrassed herself in front of her crush.

"Marinette if anything he should be happy that someone finally snapped at that hog! And if not then he's a fool."

Just then silence fell over the room when the two's eye's met.

Marinette closed her eyes and began to lean forward and chat did the same. Soon there lips the

It was like fireworks no thunder. It was soft but tough at the same time . marinette's lips tasted like Cherry. And chats tasted like bubble gum wierd but marinette didn't question it. The kiss was so familiar to Mari but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Chat pulled away for air as he waved good bye he said.

"As  someone once said all  great things must come to an end. Until next time princess."

And with that he left. All marinette knew was going to punch that person who said that


	16. Help A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help

Hey guys....I need some help Idk what t add into this book.. This i why is ur turn!

 

Rules;  
write down what u wanna see next and why. 

tell me if i should a charecters.

put ur dreams and ideas into this k. anything u want ill read.  
k 1.2.3 GO

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think until next time. Fly away


End file.
